Dinner Dialogue
by Ryth76
Summary: While on a date, Kankuro and Moegi comment on each other's weaknesses. Set a few years in the future. Experimental style. Crack pairing; Kankuro/Moegi. Fluff.


**A/N: Extremely _experimental. Basically, it was an attempt at a one-sided conversation story. The speaker is Kankuro while on a date __with Moegi. Obviously, as far as pairings go, this is crack to the _max_. Seriously... who sees these two together? Story obviously takes place sometime in the future, because Moegi would need time to grow up. Warning: this was written in about two hours. Late at night. 750 words. This story has no connections to any of my other stories. No spoilers. Miraculously, no Gaara or Temari (not even mentioned!).  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_**Dinner Dialogue**_

Um, so uh, how did you like the ramen here?

Yeah, it wasn't quite as good as Ichiraku Ramen. Still pretty good, as far as ramen goes. I mean, ramen's not bad, but I prefer hamburger myself.

Do I pay for the meal...? Who pays for the meal?

You? That's not necessary... I can cover both of us, if you want.

But I feel cheap letting a girl pay!

Okay, we'll both pay this time...

I didn't mean it like that! I do appreciate you paying for your half, but this is a date; I should be treating you.

What? I'm not jittery! No, not jittery at all. Hahahah!

Okay, so maybe I am a little jittery tonight. A little. Its been a while since we've been able to go out like this. We rarely get a chance to work together. I mean, it isn't like there are many reasons for Suna and Konoha to work together nowadays

Oh, by the way, I really like your new haircut. It makes you look less I don't know. I mean, when your hair was longer and you used to put it up, you looked like a walking disa--Put down that stool!

I don't look like a clown! Do I?

Okay, okay. It's okay. I deserved that...

Okay, I forgive you. I'm sorry about what I said. That came out wrong. I meant to say, you look lovely tonight.

You're welcome.

Wait! Ill walk you home, okay?

Huh? Are you talking about when we met?

Oh, yeah uh, I guess I should apologize for threatening to beat up your friend. I think I made you cry...

That's true. It was years ago. Little late for apologies now, huh?

No, I don't think Ive really changed from them. I still hate little brats, but Im not about to beat them up. Wait, are you asking if I see you like a little brat?

That's what I thought. That's not true. That was years ago! You weren't even old enough to be a ninja back then. Were both adults now.

Hey I bought something for you. Do you want to see?

Glad you like it. Hey, don't use it while were walking! You might drop it or walk into-- Ah! Are you okay? You're bleeding...

Why did I get it? No reason. You mentioned before that you wanted more blush. I know how you've always wanted flushed cheeks. When you were younger you used to always steal your mothers favorite blush. I think maybe someone should've taught you how to apply it. It, uh, looked a little gaudy on you...

A little! But, but you still looked cute! It just seemed a bit of a waste. You have a nice complexion. You're pale as a ghost, but you look really pretty that way.

But that's different! That's warpaint! People expect me to wear it.

Oh, right. Its the same for you. Everybody is use to your pink cheeks

Okay, so maybe sometimes I can lay off the kabuki paints too

No, I'm not mad. Just disappointed. I'm pretty sure no one would have problems if you stopped using blush. I mean, I thought you were pretty without it. You always look pretty, but you know it was a nice change. You looked like a princess.

That's not true. I'm not being sweet. I'm being honest...You're welcome, Moegi.

Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Let's go out together again tomorrow, okay? Okay, good. I'll see you then.

When will I be leaving? Oh yeah, that's right. Our mission is almost over, isn't it? In about a week. I'll make time to write you while in Suna.

Okay, tomorrow then. See ya. Tell Konohamaru I said hi.

My tone didn't mean _anything_. I'm _not _jealous. Well, maybe a little. I mean, you did say you had a crush on him.

Why are you bringing that up? Wait, are you laughing? Okay, so maybe his expression was funny when I stuck him on that tree branch, but aren't you a little heartless laughing about that?

Ah! No, its fine. You can laugh. No, I'm serious! You should laugh more often, you know?

I know it was a long time ago. I just felt a little uncomfortable. It's okay... you two being friends. I just don't want you to be anything more than just that. Sometimes I still worry while I'm back home in Suna about you two... I always thought he would be the more convenient boyfriend.

It's not that I suspect you cheating on me! I just worry that you might realize he's the better guy. Even if he is weak... and obnoxious... an--

Okay, so maybe I am still jealous...

Yeah, I know. I love you, too. Goodnight, Moegi.

* * *

**A/N: _Please don't whimper in pain. It's an experimental style of writing with an experimental crack pairing. Yeah, I agree that it is poorly done... Besides, it's also my first romantic story that didn't turn into mere lust. Really, romance and me don't mix._**

_**I kinda like the idea of Moegi's blush circles being artificial. It seems to fit her. I mean, she seems the sort of girl who tries to look like a model or sexy adult (actually, that's pretty much what she said...). Without the circles her skin is kinda pale for her dark eyes, so I imagine her pale skin would be one of her biggest "flaws." And she happens to be very bad at putting on blush to avoid this. VERY bad.**_


End file.
